


Sonne

by ZarAlexander



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarAlexander/pseuds/ZarAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hier kommt die Sonne. Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen." Here comes the Sun/The brightest star of All. [Yaoi, DoubtfulCon, GermanCest]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonne

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. German even less.  
> Thank you to Taimi and MadDogMajima for proofreading. Thanks to my Cheffin for the impromptu German lesson!

_**Sonne**_  
  


“Die Sonne scheint mir aus den händen   
_the sun shines out of my hands_  
Kann verbrennen kann euch blenden   
_can burn, can blind you  
_ Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht   
_If it breaks out of my fists  
_ Legt sich heiss auf das Gesicht  
 _lies hot on your face_  
Hier kommt die Sonne.   
_here comes the Sun_  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen.  
t _he brightest star of all_  
Hier kommt die Sonne.  
 _here comes the sun_ ”  
  


( _Freely taken from “Sonne” by Rammstein_ )  
  
  


As bright as a lone star, he always stood there, clear before my eyes.

Unreachable, like the thin layer of clouds that veils the sky on September nights, he seemed to hover above my being, distant and far. 

 

And yet so palpably close. 

 

Immortality confers to bonds a different weight.

They wear out, sometimes slowly, sometimes fast. They stretch and strain, becoming thin and feeble, like tiny dots in a pitch black heaven. 

 

But not for us.

If I had to use a word, “außer” would be the only one. He has always been the exception to the rule, the flaw in my logic, the beginning and end of any sleepless night.

 

Example and denial, inspiration and carelessness – opposites seem to blend beneath the surface of his pearl-like complexion and unruly hair, bursting into the flames of a personality I'll never fully understand.

 

But he stood there, like the beacon of my existence, the one presence I took for granted, even as it crawled under my skin and in my bed, as he loved me and hated me at the same time. 

 

Like a forbidden fruit, like the jar of cookies on the highest shelf, pain had always been his carefully dosed gift and punishment, spiraling down into the bittersweet taste of blood every time my shadow stood taller than his.

 

Flesh of his own flesh, threat to his Kingdom –  _Befreiung_ ?

Understanding my purpose in the intricate pattern of his existence soon lost its urgent appeal, fading into the awareness that every new scar, every cut, every burn was bearing the nauseating stench of disgust. 

 

And yet, that aura of brotherly, almost maternal affection always came as the unexpected aftertaste, hidden behind an ice-cold touch, a kiss, a laughter.

 

Eternity is a long time.

We can all claim to be alive forever, but we die day by day, one shattered illusion at a time.

 

The rise and fall of people and powers is nothing more than a temporary sunset over the horizon – and this is why I never worried.

 

He's still here – with me, for me,  _in me_ .

 

I scream as the flesh-biting sting of his belt lashes across my chest.

 

And his voice echoes one more time, a whisper in the darkness of infinity.

 

“ _Für immer mein._ ”

 

**\- The End -**

 


End file.
